I Want You to Want Me
by GrlwitSpunk224
Summary: right after season two when Chuck tells Blair he loves her. How will the summer play out? Will Chuck commit to Blair? Chuck Blair.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi all! I haven't written FanFiction in a while but I just love Gossip Girl and cannot wait for season three. I actually like the show more than the books. Still i love them both! **

**Please Comment!**

**:)**

* * *

_"I love you too."  
_

That's all Blair could think about as she laid in bed waiting for Dorota to open the curtains and inform her of the day's events. Chuck Bass, the man who she had always loved but didn't admit it, had finally professed the three words she had longed to hear her whole senior year. All the bickering, crying, and back-stabbing had been worth all the trouble. Blair had a soft smile on her face as Dorota came through the door.

"Oh, Miss. Blair you are up! I hope not for long. Mr. Chuck left a note earlier for you."

Blair looked up at Dorota and smiled, "Really, he did?"

Dorota nodded, "Miss. Blair, it seemed Mr. Chuck was in a very good mood. I think he may stop by later but he didn't want me to wake you." Blair glanced at the clock and saw it was just before noon. Thinking about Chuck all night had made her exhausted.

"Would you like for me to bring up some breakfast for you Miss. Blair?"

Blair needed to collect her thoughts and nodded for the maid to leave. She picked up her phone from her cream colored nightstand and saw she had two voicemails, one from Serena and the other from Chuck.

"Hi B, it's me S. I can't talk for long but don't worry about me I'll meet you in the Hampton's as soon as I can. I'm just…err in a bit of a rush. I promise I'll tell you all about it when I come back. I love you! Ciao!"

As usual, Serena was off into her own dramatic world. The one time Blair was ultimately happy and Serena was no where to be found. Oh well, she wouldn't let her best friend's usual disappearing act drown her spirits. She clicked her phone for the next message and waited for his voice.

"Blair, I've been thinking about you all night. When you get out of bed love, go check with Dorota for a certain letter… I'll be waiting… I love you"

Blair sighed and gleamed again and sprinted down the stairs to see the letter on the coffee table. She opened the envelope and glanced at the letter.

_Dear Blair,_

_I could not stop envisioning your gorgeous face last night. Meet me in front of Tiffany's. I want to make you're dream day come true, because in my eyes you are my Audrey, but much sexier. _

_Come at One._

_Yours, C_

She looked at the clock again and it read 12:10.

"Crap" She ran upstairs, thinking about an outfit that would make Chuck fall to his knees.


	2. Chapter 2

**So I went running and I just thought of so many things I want to put in this story. I'm so excited! Here you go, **

* * *

As Blair approached the store she saw a familiar man with that all-knowing smirk on his face.

"I was beginning to worry you wouldn't wake up. What have you been doing all night, kitten?"

He knew exactly what she had done last night and she showed him a devilish smile.

"Oh, you know the pristine Waldorf usual." He laughed and took her into his arms.

As he took her in, he smiled again, "It's been too long" This time she laughed "Chuck it's only been…" But before she could finish her sentence he pressed his lips against hers. Blair immediately let her feelings overwhelm her and became dizzy with emotion.

"Now what did you want to do today?" she asked.

He winked, "Oh, if I told you that I would have to kill you"

"Well I wouldn't complain" she murmured. As much as Blair wanted to spend this wonderful day with him, she also didn't mind spending the day in his penthouse. But as usual he read her mind, "Now don't try to persuade me into cancelling this day, we have time for that later"

She nodded as her took her hand and led her inside the grand jewelry store.

"Now Chuck let's not be rash" He winked at her and laughed.

"Don't worry I'm still Chuck"

He took her to counter and asked for a purchase he had bought. A man brought back the known blue box and handed it to Chuck. He thanked the man and led Blair out.

"Okay, you've got me. What did you buy?" Blair asked.

He looked at her. He looked at the luscious brunette hair, her soft but distinct face, the dress that fit her perfectly in everyway (a dress that she knew he would love and wore it just for him) she was everything he needed.

Blair knew he was staring at her and she knew the new dress she had purchased at Bendels had hit the spot. "Well are you going to spend all day staring at me or are you going to hand over the box, Bass?"

He finally stopped and smirked, "Yes, of course"

She took the box, slightly brushing his skin feeling sparks as they touched, and peeled the ribbon gently. She lifted the box and Chuck started to smile. She looked inside and saw a charm bracelet with no charms. It was beautiful, but there had to be a mistake there was no charm. She looked up and saw Chuck dangling a single silver charm in her face.

"Now this, is _my_ heart"

She gleamed and took the exquisite charm from his hands. It was a silver heart with diamonds encrusted.

"It's breathtaking"

He took the bracelet and attached the charm. He then took her delicate wrist and brought it to his face. He kissed the inside of her wrist and put the bracelet on.

"For you", he replied and she kissed him with a passion he had not felt yet from her, which was surprising because he thought he had felt it all. They embraced and she rested her head on his neck and whispered into his ear, "I love you more than you know Chuck Bass"

"I know", he replied and kissed her gently.

"If I had known you would melt so quickly into my palms over a charm bracelet I would have done it much sooner", he smirked.

She lightly hit him with her clutch. "Same old, same old"

"Let's get out of here", and with that he took her hand and led her into the wiles of New York.


End file.
